Optoelectronic communication systems, often utilized in data centers, include cables that transmit signals over optical media. These optoelectronic communication systems may utilize active optical cables (AOC) as optical media and may also include separate circuitry that facilitates the transmission of optical signals along the optical cables using one or more transducers or optical transmitters. For example, modern optoelectronic communication systems may utilize vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs) as optical transmitters that convert electrical signals to optical signals for transmission by an optical cable. One of the primary modes of failure in optical communication systems is the random failure of the optical transmitters.
Applicant has identified a number of additional deficiencies and problems associated with conventional VCSELs and associated testing methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.